Cody-Ken
by ThatGuyWithTheFanFiction
Summary: King Kai has found a baby, but not just any baby, a baby who has managed to get through Snake Way and survive his gravity. Who is this strange baby, and how is it so strong. Stop being lazy and find out here. Rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1: King Kai's New Student

"Bubbles, stay put, I'm gonna go outside and do my business, since SOMEBODY clogged the toilet again," I said, glaring at Bubbles, my pet Monkey, who just gave a taunting smile, sometimes I wanted to yell at Bubbles, but I can't, he's just too adorable, besides, it was Taco night, and food like that can make a Monkey do stuff like that, the only downside of it being clogged, is that the plumber wouldn't be here for a few days, and I tried unclogging it myself, the plunger broke.

I let out a sigh as I emptied my bladder at the back of the house, and for a little fun, I tried to see how far I could get my urine to go before running out, I never got as far as my record, but I was close.

I began to zip up my fly, when I heared giggling, I began looking around, thinking Gregory was behind it, but it turned out the giggling was coming from Snake Way, curious, I slowly began to fly over the direction where the giggling was coming from.

I landed on the end of Snake Way, looked ahead . . . and couldn't believe my eyes.

There, running as fast as a three year old could, was a baby, wearing nothing but a diaper. I thought my eyes were gonna pop out of my head when I saw it, not only was a two year old running along Snake Way, but he was laughing and giggling like it was an everyday thing. I snapped out of my shocked state, and jogged over to the baby, the baby stopped when I was about ten feet infront of him, he looked uo at me and smiled,

"Hi," he said. He sounded so adorable.

"Hello, what's your name little guy?" I asked. He began to think before trying to pronounce it,

"Co-Co-Cod-Cod-" he kept trying.

"Cody?" I asked, he nodded, before walking pass me, and toward the ledge, I ran after it, "Whoa, careful, its danger-" I was too late as the baby leapt off of the ledge, I heard his giggles from where I stood, before I heard a thump, I quickly flew down to my planet and landed next to Cody, Cody tried to get up, but plopped back onto the ground.

"Stuck," Cody said, I was amazed.

'Wow,' I thought, 'I thought that his bones would be crushed in this type of gravity, but he's still alive, and trying to get up, I'm surprised he didn't react from the impact to the ground,' I looked down at him,

"I'm sorry Cody, you will have to try to get up by yourself, the gravity here is ten times earth's gravity," he turned his head in confusion, I sighed, "planet make you heavy for a while," I said in a baby voice, Cody nodded, before trying to geet up again.

I then felt a familiar energy approaching, I turned around to see Gregory approaching us.

"Hey King Kai, who is that?" he asked.

"This is Cody, I found him running down Snake Way all by himself," I explained, he looked surprised.

"Really, wow, hey Cody, my name is Gregory," Gregory said, flying up to Cody, Cody smiled.

"BUG!" he exclaimed, before slowly pushing himself up.

"Uh oh," Gregory said, before he took off.

Cody began chasing after him, a look of happiness, yet strain on his face.

Cody was obviously slower then Gregory, but kept his speed, 'Hmmm,' I thought, 'Cody seemed to ignore the strain of the intense gravity, just to accomplish catching Gregory, this kid has some great potential, I can probably train this kid to become strong, and a good fighter,'

"Hey, Cody!" I called to him, he stopped in his tracks, only for him to fall down with a thump, "do you want to be able to stand up easier, and get stronger?" I asked, he nodded, "good, do you like Monkey's?" I asked, he nodded again, I smiled, perfect.

"Thank's King Kai for getting him to stop, someone should teach this kid some manners," Gregory said,

"Or to become faster and stronger, BUBBLES!" I shouted, after a few seconds of waiting, Bubbles opened the front door, and made his way outside, Cody smiled when he saw Bubbles. "Alright Cody, to help you get strong, you need to catch Bubbles, ok?" I asked, Cody nodded. "Run Bubbles," I said, Bubbles nodded before running away from Cody, Cody began to giggle before running after the Monkey. "If you two get hungry or tired after a while, stop at anytime!" I called after them.

"This should be interesting," Gregory said.

"Very," I answered.

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

It had been six months since I sent Cody after Bubbles, and since that time I managed to give Cody a red Gi with a white belt tied around the waist, it also had my symbol on the back and the top left corner of the front of the shirt part of the Gi, and I also gave him a pair of black boots, I also put heavy black bands on his wrists and ankles, making him feel as heavy as he felt when he first came to the planet.

Also, after the six months of training, Cody has gotten a bit smarter, not only have I began teaching martial arts, but I also helped him with learning as well, and he almost caught Bubbles a few times by outsmarting him, and since I put the bands on his wrists and ankles a week ago, he was starting to outrun Bubbles, in fact . . .

Cody lept forward, and grabbed Bubbles by the waist, I smiled,

"Nice work Cody, now, come over here," I said to him. Panting. Cody slowly made his way over to me. "Now, let me me take these off," I said, bending down and undoing his bands. "Now jump as high as you can," I said. Cody nodded, before bending down, and jumping, and when he jumped, he basically flew, he went up to at least 200 ft, which isn't bad for a four year old, after a few seconds he began to fall and land onto the ground, he stumbled a bit, but kept his balance.

"Great, now, punch and kick as fast as you can," I said, he nodded for throwing punches and kicks at nothing, to anyone without trained eyes, his fists and feet would of disappeared, after a few seconds, he stopped his punching and kicking spree.

"Amazing, your starting to get strong, I felt your power go up a lot when I took off those bands of yours, speaking of feeling power, today I'm going to teach you Ki manipulation," I said,

"Ki?" he asked, "you mean the stuff inside of you?" he asked, I nodded.

"Exactly, but starting today, I'm going to teach you how to bring it out of you, now," I said as I sat down, I patted a spot infront of me, "have a seat," Cody oblidged and sat infront of me.

"Alright, so in order to do this, you need complete and utter focus, now don't be disappointed if you don't get it your first try, with enough training, you won't even need focus a even a little bit to bring out your ki, now, close your eyes, and search yourself, try to find a powerful and warm spot inside of you, once you find it, slowly bring it out of you, through your heart, through your arms, and out through your hands," I explained,

"Alright, I'll try," Cody said, he opened his right hand so it was completely flat, and began to search inside of him.

After a few minutes, nothing happened, but suddenly, I felt his energy signal slowly go up as a ball of Ki faded in and out of existence,

"Wow,' I thought, 'he learned how to form a ball of Ki in his hands, and just in a few minutes too, and it took me a few days to do it myself.'

Cody opened his eyes slowly, his eyes lit up when he saw the Ki ball, but continued to focus, I looked to my left, and found a rock, more then twice the size of the energy ball, I picked it up,

"Now Cody, I want you to throw that ball of energy at this rock, like you were throwing a baseball, but the second you thrust your hand forward, lose your focus on the energy blast, otherwise you will fire a beam and not the ball of ki, we will work on the beam tomorrow," I explained.

"Ok, here I go!" he shouted as he threw the blue ball of energy at the rock at the same time I threw the rock into the air, the ball connected with the rock, breaking it into a million pieces, I looked over at Cody, he looked a little tired, but was other wise fine.

"Wow Cody, your gonna grow up to be an amazing fighter," I said, 'He'll soon be ready to learn the Kaio-ken technique, and at such a young age too," I thought, Cody smiled.

"You really think I'll be a good fighter?" he asked, I smiled.

"I know so."

-End Chapter-

Power Levels:

King Kai: 3,500

Bubbles: 1,000

Gregory: 1,100

Cody: 5

Cody (after Snake Way): 100

Cody (after catching Bubbles with weights): 600

Cody (after catching Bubbles without weights): 1,000

Cody (energy ball): 1,250

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I worked pretty hard on it, it took me a couple of hours, but it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Alliance

-10 YEARS LATER-

-Cody's PoV-

"Alright Cody, today is exactly ten years since I found you, so lets go over all of the things I have taught you over the years, first, catch Bubbles," King Kai said to me.

"Sure thing King Kai," I said, getting ready to chase Bubbles.

King Kai hit the button on his stopwatch, and as soon as he did, Bubbles took off, I almost instantly caught him, King Kai hit the button again and gasped,

"0.2 seconds," he said. "Wow Cody, I can't believe how fast you are, alright, next," he said, creating a hammer, "hit Gregory," he hit the button on his stopwatch.

Like Bubbles, Gregory took off, but he quickly turned and charged toward me, I easily hit Gregory with the hammer before he even moved two feet, King Kai hit the button again, and his jaw dropped,

"Oh my goodness, 0.3 seconds, I just can't believe it, so strong and fast, and yet your only thirteen and a half, kids, teens, heck, even adults aren't usually as fast or strong as you," he said. I felt so special.

"Aw, thanks King Kai," I replied.

"Alright, next, let me test your Ki, first, energy balls," he said. King Kai created two large boulders, I let out a sigh.

"King Kai, your going a bit overboard, those need to be a lot bigger," I said, King Kai looked at the boulders.

"Oh, my mistake, sorry," he said. He enlarged the boulders, they both were more then twice the size of his car.

"Perfect," I said. Without even thinking, I charged two white energy balls, they were both the size of King Kai's head, I chucked them both like a baseball, sending them flying into the boulders, smashing them into a million pieces, he blocked his head from the rocks.

"Amazing Cody, without even thinking too, I told you, remember that?," King Kai asked, I chuckled.

"Of course King Kai, I remember it like it was yesterday," I said, he smiled.

"Good, now for part B of your Ki test, find me somewhere on the Planet called Earth," he said.

King Kai put two fingers up to his forehead, disappeared with Instant Transmission. I put two fingers up to my forehead, and began to concentrate, but before I could sense him, I heard his voice in my head,

'Cody, you should probably get done here, there's a small space pod heading to Earth, Its not as strong as you or me, but I can sense quite a bit of evil in, besides, this could be your first REAL fight,' King Kai's voice echoed in my head, I smiled.

'I'm on my way, finally, a REAL fight,' as soon as I said that, I found both King Kai's energy signal, and the other signal, King Kai was right, there WAS quite a bit of evil in it, but it didn't feel that strong, none the less, I should probably not underestimate it, it could blow up Earth with the lift of his finger . . . right?

Using Instant Transmission, I teleported to King Kai, just in time too, I saw the small pod heading toward the Earth like an asteroid, and in seconds, it crashed into the ground, leaving a big crater in the Earth, me and King Kai peaked into the hole, at at the space pod. The hatch of the pod began to open, two feet came out, then legs, then the rest of the person. Standing in the crater was a man who looked about two feet taller then me, had long, black, spiky hair that almost went down to his ankles. He had some type of armor on. The armor had shoulder blades that stuck up toward the sky. The armor itself was brown and black, and only protected his shoulders, torso, and his crotch area, and he had what looked to bow a brown tail wrapped around his waist. He also had, what appeared to be, two red straps by his elbow and his thigh. He had blue gantlets on, and also had boots on with the same color and had ropes around them to keep them tight. And the most noticeable thing about this man, was a weird, green, gadget that covered his left eye.

His face was serious as he hit a button on his device, we then heard him mumble, "Hmmm, two of the highest power levels on this Planet are 240 and 300, and they are right above me, this should be easy," he mumbled. Right as he finished his sentence, he lept into the air, and landed outside of the crater, his serious expression turned into a smile.

He cracked his fingers, "So, you are the ones with the highest power levels on this Planet, huh, I am impressed that a blue, chubby, midget, and an Earthling, a child no doubt, have power levels like that, but enough about power levels, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raditz, and I am one of the remaining Saiyans that survived the destruction of the Planet Vegeta, though I am the weakest in the group of Saiyans, I am strong none the less, and I have the ability to destroy this Planet easily, now you might be wondering why I'm doing this, well, its simply because, I'm bored," he said, smirking.

"Good luck buddy," King Kai said, "we both may not look strong, but looks can be deceiving," Raditz laughed.

"Oh really, my Scouter says otherwise," Raditz said, hitting a button on his Scouter again, making the screen go blank, "now prepare to be sent to Other World!" Raditz shouted.

"Even if you manage to kill me, you'll just be sending me back home," I said, getting into a fighting stance. He shot me a confused look, before getting into his own fighting stance.

"Alright Cody, this is your first REAL battle, and against a Saiyan too, a mighty challenge I have to say," King Kai said. I looked over at him and nodded, then looked back at Raditz, but he was gone, I directly up to where he was, and saw he was in mid-air, smirking, he said,

"Lets test out your strength!" he shouted before putting both of his hands up, "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz shouted as he brought his two hands down toward me. And right as he, two purple beams of energy shot toward me.

"Alright, lets do this," I said to myself. Right as the beams got close enough, I backhandedthe beams, one beam hitting a mountain, leaving behind a huge crater, and another hitting a tree, completely destroying it, he wasn't kidding about being able to destroy the Planet.

Raditz began to make his way down to the ground, "Hmmm, well I am impressed, you managed to deflect my attack, but that was just a test, now I'm getting serious," he said, getting into another fighting stance, I did the same thing.

'Wow, this guy sure is confident, I like fighters like this, like King Kai, always confident, even when I passed King Kai in power, he was always confident he would win in a spar, he won sometimes, but most of the time I would win, this guy has confidence, even weaker then King Kai, but yet confident, this guy would make an excellent sparring partner,' I thought to myself, I heard laughter across from me,

"HAHAHA, what's wrong, too scared to move?" he asked, I just kept on smiling. His smile faded as he stared at me, as if wondering what I had planned, what kind of power I had hidden, I would have to show him.

"You know, Raditz, you really have no chance, I mean, I'm not even at full power yet," I said, he flashed me a nervous look.

"Not at full power, fine then, show me your fool power, my Scouter can stand power levels up to 20,000 before it shatters," he said, hitting the button on his Scouter, making the screen light up again, I smiled.

"Good, now watch this," I said as I began to take of my weighted bands. The wrist bands his the ground, creating a few cracks in the ground, I then I began to remove my ankle bands, and with every band I look off, I heard his Scouter beep, until it stopped when I took off the last band. I heard him gasp as he read out the number.

"F-f-f, 4,300, t-t-that's impossible!" he shouted, I smiled.

"You too," I said to King Kai. He nodded, before he let out a long yell, bringing out his full power as a white aura surrounded him and the rocks around him began to float, I began to shout as well, bringing at all the power I had in me, it felt good to bring it out. As we brought out our power, I heard his Scouter go crazy as he sputtered out a bunch of gibberish. Finally, I felt my power reach 100 percent, and I felt King Kai's power reach its maximum as well. We both stopped are yelling, and stared directly at a dumbstruck Raditz, who's jaw was touching the ground as he read out our power.

"N-n-no, IMPOSSIBLE, there's NO WAY that a chubby man and a KID could have power levels like THAT!" he shouted, "NO, ITS NOT RIGHT, ITS ALL JUST ONE BIG LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" he shouted as he charged at me with what looked to be full speed, once he was close enough, he threw punch after punch at me, but I was too fast for him and blocked every single one of them with ease, he stopped his punches and tried to Roundhouse kick me, but I blocked it with the back of my right hand as it was a few inches away from my face, he quickly pulled his foot back, and began to throw more punches at me, which I also blocked with ease. Once I saw an opening, I punched his right cheek, sending him flying back, I then used a technique called 'Snap Vanish,' its where you focus your energy on your speed, making you go fast enough so you won't be seen, or it will look like you vanished, but if you have trained eyes like King Kai, then you would easily be able to see them, and much as the name implies, you'll only be able to increase it for a Snap, then you'll reappear again, and your speed will go back to normal, but you can use it over and over again, and it doesn't cost too much energy, and you can train to make it last longer, and for people with trained eyes to find it harder to see you, Instant Transmission is more effective when it comes to travel, but it only works when there is an Energy Signature to teleport to, and takes a bit more concentration, so its not as useful in a fight, but anyway. I Snap Vanished for a split second, and reappeared right behind him, and kicked him upward, then I Snap Vanished a few feet above his body, and when he was close enough, I punched him in the stomach, sending him down toward the ground again. After a second of falling, he crashed into the ground, leaving a somewhat big crater into the ground. Still in mid-air, I threw my right hand forward, lifted only my index finger, and charged a small, blue, energy sphere, that hovered a few inches above my right index finger, once it was charged up, I shouted,

"RAPID FIIIRE!" and as those words left my mouth, at least 30 blue energy spheres shot out from it, every two seconds the smoke from the spheres hitting the ground and Raditz grew bigger and bigger, until they stopped, and once the spheres stopped, the smoke began to clear, I flew back down to the ground, and landed a few feet away from the crater, King Kai made his way over to the crater, being as childish as he was, he said,

"Haha, better luck next, LOSER!" King Kai shouted, blowing a Raspberry.

"MASTER, GET AWAY FROM THERE, THAT WASN'T ENOUGH TO KILL HIM!" I shouted.

I was too late as a fist connected with his face, sending him back, I felt Raditz's energy shoot up from his weaken state, he was now a bit stronger then King Kai.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME FAT MAN!?" he shouted at King Kai, he flew into the air, and once he stopped, he rose both arms above his head, and formed a ball of Ki almost as big as King Ki, and once he put all of his power into the attack, he threw both hands down in front of him, causing a massive beam of Ki to shoot from the ball, and went straight for King Kai. King Kai got to his feet, just in time to see the beam heading toward him, his face turned into a face of shock as he stared in horror at the beam, he knew that he couldn't block against it. But before the beam could hit him, I quickly flew in front of him, and backhanded the beam away, the beam struck the same mountain, leaving nothing left of it, I looked up at Raditz again, who began to fall toward the Earth, exhausted. Eventually he hit the ground, making some dirt flow up like smoke.

I slowly made my way over to Raditz, and turned him over to get a good look at him. His armor had many holes and dirt on it, his hair was more messed up then when we first met, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, arms, legs, any bit of skin showing, his tail was fine, but wasn't wrapped around his waist, and, surprisingly, his Scouter wasn't damaged at all, I stil sensed his power, but just barely, and even if he was concious, he wouldn't be able to do any damage anyway.

"Thank's Cody, I thought I was a goner," King Kai said.

"No problem," I said. Me and King Kai stood there for a few seconds, before King Kai broke the silence,

"So, what do we do with him?" he asked, I smiled.

"Well . . ." I started, before I slumped him over my shoulder, "I think he could make an excellent new student for you," I said, King Kai's eyes widened.

"CODY, have you lost your mind, this man is evil, and he tried to kill us, why would we want HIM!?" King Kai shouted.

"You heard him, he has more Saiyans in his group, and he says they're more powerful then him, and since we already had a bit of trouble with HIM, then imagine what the others could be like," I answered as I put my two fingers up to my forehead.

". . . Fine, he can join us, but if he declines, then we can kick him out," King Kai answered.

"Thank's King Kai, your the best," I said as I used Instant Transmission to teleport to King Kai's Planet.

Once we got there, we laid him down on the ground, I turned to King Kai, and stretched my hand out, he nodded, and laid the Sensu Bean that he got from his good friend Korin into my hand. I put the Sensu Bean into his mouth, and in seconds, his mouth began to move as we heard the crunching sound of the bean, we then heard a gulp. After a bit of waiting, Raditz slowly opened his eyes, and his head shot up as he looked around.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" he asked himself. He looked around, and once his eyes rested on us, he quickly jumped to his feet. "YOU, WHERE DID YOU TAKE ME!?" he shouted.

"Okay, just stop shouting and we'll tell you," I said calmly. I cleared my throat, "We'll first off, don't worry, your not dead, but you ARE in Other World, we got here via Instant Transmission, a technique that allows to travel around at the speed of light to destinations with ki, and the Planet we are currently on, is King Kai's Planet, or, as you call him, "'Blue, chubby, midget,'" we brought you here, because we wanted to know of why you came to Earth, and we want to know more about you," I answered, Raditz thought for a moment, let out a sigh, and began to sit down, once he sat down, he began to explain.

"Well, I might as well answer, since you have managed to overpower me before, and trying to kill you would give me a one-way ticket to Hell, so, first off, as you may know, my name is Raditz, I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, well, WAS, a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, but since I can't even kill an Earthling and a blue, chubby, midget, I can't really call myself a Saiyan anymore, and, since Planet Vegeta was destroyed by that Hell Spawned Tyrant named Freiza, I can't say I'm a resident of Planet Vegeta either," he said sadly.

"Oh, don't be like that, once a Saiyan, ALWAYS a Saiyan, its in your blood," I replied.

"Yeah, and what a WASTE of blood I am, anyway, I am the son of Gine and Bardock, and the older brother of Kakarot, but they all died along with Planet Vegeta, I loved them so much, and to think, my brother was just a baby when he died, life can be cruel sometimes, anyway, before the destruction of Vegeta, we were all servants of Frieza, the one who destroyed our Planet with just the lift of his finger, my father, Bardock, was the one who caused the destruction, but he showed no fear, he threw his strongest attack at Frieza, but to no avail, and he, along with every other Saiyan, died, the only survivors were me, Prince Vegeta, who probably wants me dead for showing weakness, and basically spitting on the Saiyan name, and Nappa, the big lug that listens to Vegeta's every request, and by saying that," Raditz said, hitting a button on his Scouter, which I realized was on the entire time before he turned it off, "they should be arriving in a year just to destroy Planet Earth, and me along with it, now, for my other reason I don't try to attack you, is because, you might stand a chance against those two, after looking at your power level, your easily over 2 times strong then Nappa, even at his best, and Vegeta, even at his best, he's gonna have a challenge against you, and since we have a year to train, I was thinking that we could work together, and get rid of them, then NO ONE will be able to stop us, not even FRIEZA!" Raditz shouted, I shook my head.

"I'm all for stopping those two other Saiyans, and that evil tyrant Frieza, but taking over the hole universe is not my thing, but, sure, I'll go with the first two," I answered.

"So, do we have a deal?" Raditz asked, stretching his right hand out for a shake. I smiled, and took his hand and shook.

"Deal."

-End Chapter-

Power Levels:

King Kai (observing the fight between Cody and Raditz): 240

King Kai (full power): 3,500

Raditz: 1,500

Raditz (after Cody's assault): 500

Raditz (angry at King Kai): 4,000

Cody (holding back): 300

Cody (holding back without weights): 4,300

Cody (full power): 16,000


End file.
